opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyde
Introduction Hyde is the Doctor of the Aho Pirates. He is currently in the in the Hero trio. He is a cyborg with extensive powers. He was made a Cyborg by vegapunk, who revived his heart and his brain and implanted it into his modified body. He is from North blue, He is 23 years of age, and has the new epither of Hyde" The Dead man". After the timeskip he is known to be 10x stronger than he was during the first War. Appearance Hyde is a slender, yet fairly muscular man that towers of most people.He is usually seen with in a black robe and white that covers the rest of his back, the hood of the robe is laced with furs.Hyde eyes are a unatural red color.On his back of his robe he bares the kanji for Vermilion (朱, shu). Underneath his clothes he has a classy red shirt,a belt, alabaster jeans, and alabaster shoes and some dress shoes. Personality Hyde has a very apathetic look on life not really caring much about people. He possessed incredible self-control of his emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he didn't lose his composure. He possess a lot arrogance, and fully justified any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities.He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realised the truth. When ever he is around his Friends his personality completely changes and he is fully Aho. Abilities and Powers Hyde has mastered the use Rokushiki he can use all of them, in mastery. He learned all types and forms of rokushiki. He evenly learned, Rokuougan. Swordmanship {C Hyde is an extremely powerful master swordsman.He is able to use some sword techniques that utilize the air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. If he is fighting innocent bystanders that he has no desire injuring in the first place he uses the blunt end of his swords or the handle. He was also able to defeat a fishman while underwater with a single slash . Hyde prefers to wield his sword with his left hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually remains in his pocket. Hyde rarely uses his Sword, he'll only use it against opponents who are clearly weaker than him. Marksmanship Hand to Hand Combat He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo,Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, Shoot Boxing, Man of Myth Karate, and Karate. Physical Strength Agility Hyde was also noted to be immensely fast, particularly with his leg movements. This extended to top speed being almost as fast as a person using soru.In terms of mobility, he is able to close considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleportation. Endurance Hyde was seen almost dead when his fight with Sher happened, and he still survived. Hyde was also combo'd several times by the BB crew. He is known to have a medical illness that causes his heart to be weak. Weapons A Nodachi named Ame no Shusho, or Rain chancellor. He has a machine guns in his hand. He also has a heat-seeking launcher in his mouth. He can also fire lasers out of any of his fingers. He also keeps three pills in his index finger. Hyde has over 700 modifications on his body. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Trivia Category:Male Category:Ahou Pirate Category:Swordsman Category:Cyborg